TRON: Age of XANA Prologue
TRON: Age of XANA is a fanfiction co-written by Per Ankh on deviantART. It is a crossover of Code: LYOKO and TRON: Legacy, beginning chronologically right after the movie ends. Summary The MCP is back. XANA must join forces with the Warriors and create an army of Lyoko Warriors and Grid inhabitants to defeat this menace once and for all! Prologue Novan's Entrance A young man was meditating in the Oasis' cave when he heard Franz Hopper calling him from outside. His name was Novan. "Novan..." His green eyes snapped open. He had a green snake tattoo coiled around his left arm. He wore mostly blue and grey clothing, and shoes that resembled a light blue Velociraptor's feet. His brown hair was swept back, and a blue headband encircled his skull. "Novan!" "I'm coming!" the boy replied. "Hold your digital horses!" Novan walked out of the cave to see the glowing ball of light that was Franz Hopper's digital form. "What is it, sir?" "You remember how I told you about the Anti-XANA program, correct?" Franz asked. "Yes." "Well, I must sacrifice myself to activate it." Novan cried a little bit, sad that the one who had helped him harness his Beserk's power was going to give up his life force to power the ultimate weapon against XANA. "I want you, Novan, to do two things." Franz began. "Yes sir?" "First, I want you to create new Sectors using the Beserk." Mr. Hopper then transferred the necessary knowledge to Novan, who nodded in acceptance. "And the other thing, sir?" the boy asked. "I want you to tell my daughter that I loved her very much, and that I am glad she has friends like Team Lyoko." Franz explained. "I shall deliver that message, sir." Novan promised. Thhe orb bobbed once, as though nodding, then shot into the sky, towards the Ice Sector. Novan waved good-bye, knowing that it would be the last time he would ever lay eyes on Franz again. Using his Geokinesis, the teen carved the message into the wall of his cave. A day later, a tremor shook Lyoko as the virtual world was enveloped in a blinding white light. The program had been activated. Novan awoke and looked to the core to see a white cloud leave it and dive down into the Sea. Novan sat down at the shore of the small lake, and waited for it to be shut down. Tron's Entrance Bluish-white light lit up the immediate area. The source of this light, a jet-black figure with a helmet and glowing markings on its suit, opened it's eyes. Tron was sinking down into the Sea of Simulation. He noticed an identity disk, glowing the same color as the light, floating nearby and grabbed it. After attaching the disk to his back, the program began to swim upward, only for a massive shockwave to knock him even deeper into the digital water. As he continued to go lower, Tron noticed what looked like an upside-down city. Deciding to explore his surroundings, the program began to swim around, until he noticed a whirlpool of red energy. Curious, he moved in closer to investigate and was suddenly pulled in. Tron exited the reddish stream near a what looked like a massive sphere with a curved pipe attached to the bottom, unknowingly setting off alarms in the digital world. An eye-like symbol glowed dimly on the conical gate which sealed the entrance. Suddenly, the symbol glowed brighter, and the cone opened up. A strange looking vehicle exited the tunnel and the lower four segments rotated ninety degrees forward. Then, the vehicle turned towards him, and moved toward the program cautiously. Category:TRON: Age of XANA